Blackout
by xXDancingShadowXx
Summary: When Lucy ends up in the hospital after an accident, Emmet must cope with the situation. After being in a coma for six months, he may have to make a difficult decision. ( Will not affect other stories I make having to do with The Lego Movie.)
1. Chapter 1

The steady hum of the heart-rate monitor filled the room. Each beep showed that she was alive, but I knew she was dead. It has been several months since the accident, and she has not shown any signs of improvement. I look back on that day with scorn, knowing what happened and how it could have been prevented. I have gone through hundreds of thousands of ways that I could have stopped this from happening in my head, but every thought is a dagger into my already broken heart.

Benny is currently at my place taking care of Planty. He, along with Unikitty used to visit the hospital everyday, but the strain has taken a toll on the both of them. 'Kitty barely eats, she barely sleeps, she just sits there with emotionless eyes staring into the void that she was dragged into. Before I started staying at the hospital, I swear that I could see the memories Unikitty had with Lucy being replayed like a video on a loop.

I remember when I first got the message. " _Come to the hospital, you're girlfriend is going into surgery.'' _I dropped all that I was doing and rushed to the hospital immediately. I had arrived just in time to see her being taken into the operating room. Each of us waited outside. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, but all the while it felt like an eternity to me. After five hours and twenty-four minutes, the doors opened and she was wheeled out. She was wrapped in several different bandages, but the thing I had noticed first was that she was still breathing.

Seeing her still alive was amazing, and I could not wait to talk to her again. Unikitty, Badcop and Scribblecop, Benny, Batman, Metalbeard, and I waited in her room for the rest of the day, and for the night as well. The next day, we waited some more. We all waited, and waited, and waited. I've always hated that word, '_waiting'._ When that one word carries the idea of your deceased girlfriend, it becomes even more unpleasant. After a month, the doctor said that Lucy was still unresponsive to anything they did. After two months, Unikitty stopped showing up almost completely.. After three, the doctor had given me the choice of pulling the plug, as they saw no way of her coming out of this.

" We can either keep her on life support, or pull the plug today. It's your choice."

I objected. I objected every single day they gave me the option. I would give anything in the entire world to hear her voice again.

_" Babe, let's go hang out with the others today!"_

_ " Emmet, can I call you 'Em'?"_

_ " I love you so much, you're the best person ever!"_

Every single beep on that machine showed those words drifting farther and farther away from reality. These were the words that I was afraid I would never be able to hear again. Every day, those fears come one step closer to becoming a reality. One thing that kept and still keeps me going is my friends. They visit me every day, which is something I am severly grateful for. One at a time, they spend some of their time with me.

First who comes in is Batman. He tries to hide his emotions around me, but I can tell that he is just as upst as I am. Whn the news spread, Benny went to Batman. They had been together everyday since the accident occured. When Bat comes to visit, he tells me all about the good times he and Lucy had together. All of their own adventures to find the Piece of Resistance, all of the times they got into trouble, all of the fun times they had together. Bat and I laughed about these days, remembering the way Lucy would always laugh everything off. Those memories seem like they only happened a few days ago. Batman would always leave these little meet-ups with this sentence.

" She _will _wake up, kid. She is just as tough as you are."

Next came Unikitty, even though she could barely stand being there. Everyday, she would bring me a single cupcake. She did not bring me just any cupcake though, she brought me the most beautiful cupcake I had ever seen. 'Kitty did this with every single cupcake she brought in, each being completely different and unique from the last, with a brand-new flavor to go along with it. Unikitty told me how she had always admired me for doing the same thing with every part of the newly re-built Cloud Cuckoo Land, every single structure different from the last. After I would eat one of her confections, she would do her best to cheer me up. She'd talk to me, tell me jokes, and even though I stayed depressed, I always appreciated what she did for me. She left me with these words every day.

" Once Wyldstyle wakes up, we'll go and hang out everyday, making sure to enjoy every moment of it."

Once Unikitty left, Badcop would come in. He suggested one day that he read a book to me, to help ease my mind. I agreed, and he began reading. I often enjoyed this part of my day much more than I thought I would. It would really take my mind off of everything that had occured and that was still going on. A few months before the accident, Lucy had started to help the Cop cope with his issues, so everyday after the readings he would tell me how well she had helped him out. Bad would say that Lucy had given him a sort-of therapy, and how great she was at comforting others. It would make me extremely proud and happy hearing all of these great things. Before Bad left, I would be told this.

" Once she fully recovers, I would like you to come and watch her . It is truly an amazing thing to watch and expierence."

Once the Cop was gone, Metalbeard slowly made his way into the room. The accident had also affected the Pirate considering Lucy was like a sister to him. He would walk in, and give me a shiny apple. He would also leave one for Luce, just in case she woke up that day. Metalbeard's visits were a lot like Batman's, except he was a bit more open about his emotions. He would tell me about all of the good times they had together. We would talk about all of the happy times, and even some of the darker ones. When Metalbeard left, he would tell me this.

'' She'll wake up, Laddie. I can promise ye' that!" That coming from such a usually loud and intimidating Pirate felt strangely uplifting.

The final visit, which so happened to be the one I enjoyed most, was Benny's. He would always come in, surprisingly silent, and sit next to me. The Astronaut would hug me, and we would both cry and cry until we no longer had any tears left. Words are rarely shared with our visits, and I am fine with that. Sometimes, words don't need to be shared between two friends to understand each other. Benny would always leave me by hugging me and saying this very softly.

" E-everything is gonna be okay."

These visits from my friends are what's helping me through this the most. If it was not for them, I could have already given up before. It has now been about five months since the accident, and things are beginning to look less and less hopeful everyday. I was waiting in my usual spot like I normally did, when the doctor walked in ready to ask the usual question. When she opened her mouth, she said something entirely different than I anticipated.

" While you were asleep yesterday, we ran some tests. I have no easy way to say this. Her brain was permanently damaged in the accident. I'm afraid that she won't wake up. Now, it's up to you if you want to keep her on the machine, but we have plenty of other patients who could benefit from the use of this room."

The doctor saying those words, the words that I have been afraid to hear ever since the accident, caused me more pain than any physical harm could. She asked again if I wanted to keep Luce on the machine, but instead of the usual yes, or nod, I finally shook my head, knowing what I had to do. The doctor walked over to the machine...and pulled the cord. The hum, stopped. The beeps, stopped. The room fell silent.

I opened the door to my apartment. I had just come back from her funeral. Everybody was there. All of my friends, my neighbors, and even President Business took time out of their day to give her condolences. The apartment was still and silent. I walked to my room,l aid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. I had to have slept a good six hours before I woke up again, but when I did, something caught my eye. It was a note on my nightstand with the label reading, " To Emmet." I opened the note and started reading.

" Dear Emmet,

It's your girlfriend, Lucy. While I was at the hospital, Vitruvius came to visit me in my dreams. I have to admit, I was really scared of what was going on the first few days, but he made it a lot easier to deal with. Either way, Vitruvius is the reason I was able to get this note to you. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated you staying with me no matter what. You were there every single day that I was in the hospital. I hope what I am about to say will help you feel a bit better.

After the first month, I got used to being in this other world. There are a ton of people here with me, and all of them are super nice. Some were old, some were young, and some were even a bit rebellious like me. That leads me to another thing, I have taught others how to do graffiti! Turns out many of the people here never go to try it out, so I am basically thought of as this _super creative _type. Vitruvius explained everything to us and even helped me to cope with my problems. I wish I would have figured out sooner how fun it was to hang out with him. Don't worry, I have made plenty of new friends here, and even managed to find some of my family and old friends! I have been living with them, and they are really kind to me."

The letter went on, and the more I read, the more I cried. I cried so much that the bottom of the paper started to get a little soggy and it almost made the last line unreadable, but I was fortunate enough to make out what it said.

" With great love, Lucy."


	2. Extras

Guys, I truly appreciate your reviews and liking to this story, but I have a confession to make of it. You see, I didn't exactly _steal the idea, _but I sort of used it to write this story. The original person who made this story goes by the user name 'Ilikepie56'. The only difference between 'Blackout' and their story is that they wrote their version of the story based on My Little Pony characters, and they changed some of the details and wording. I simply changed the characters with Lego Movie ones, and switched some of the dialogue and wording and details to change it up a bit. Therefore, I don't feel I deserve too much credit for this one-shot, so please, don't go around thinking I did this entirely myself, because I didn't. Though, I do appreciate all of your guy's views on this story and your reviews. -xXTheLivelyFutureXx


End file.
